


[Podfic of] The Dark Ocean Bottom.

by bohemeyourself, Pennyplainknits



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemeyourself/pseuds/bohemeyourself, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stressed and antsy after the end of the tour, Brendon escapes to London, and finds more than he bargains for.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Ryan leans his elbow on the table, puts his chin in his hand. "So, why are you here?"</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"I," Brendon pauses... "I just couldn't be there. I needed to be somewhere else."</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Yeah," Ryan finally takes a sip of his tea. "Yeah, I know how that feels."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Dark Ocean Bottom.

 

 

Download or stream from box.com [here](https://www.box.com/s/gd845b77nkellrx428qs)


End file.
